kpoproleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
KRP:Policies
WIP General= General Policies General Rules * Please be respectful towards other users, the wiki team, and the Korean (and other Asian) culture. * Absolutely no fanwars. * Do not bring in character drama to out of character drama and vice versa. Ethics * Do your research. * Please respect Korean culture. Unless you are Korean, their culture is not like yours. Kindly keep this in mind. Canon * KPOP Roleplay Wiki is an alternate universe-based roleplay. This means that all known KPOP groups, soloists, producers, actors, directors, entertainment companies, et cetera do not exist in this roleplay. As such, kindly refrain from mentioning them in your roleplays. * Although most of the important figures in KPOP do not exist in this roleplay universe, an exception can be given to existing TV programs. However, hosts of these programs do not exist. NPC's (non-playable characters) and invited major characters may be given roles for this specific task. * All roleplays take place in the present times (2018 onwards). * As far as stage names go, you may not use stage names already used by real-life celebrities, despite them not existing in this roleplay's universe. Literacy * KPOP Roleplay Wiki is a literate/semi-literate roleplay. All roleplays, chats, messages, profiles, wiki pages, must be primarily written in English. We may all share the same love for KPOP and KDrama but that doesn't mean we all understand Korean (be it in Hangul or Romanization). * Unless the roleplay takes place in SNS, group chat, or any other virtual communication, the use of abbreviations, acronyms, shortcuts, purposive typos, text talk, one-liners, and emojis or emoticons in roleplay are not allowed. * Code-switching in roleplay is allowed provided it is not excessively used to the point it sounds awkward and incomprehensible by non-speakers of the language. * If it is essential into the roleplay, you may do so as long as you can provide translations beside the text. * Although not everyone of us have English as our first language, we encourage that everyone must observe proper mechanics of writing. This includes observing correct grammar, spelling, capitalization, and punctuation. This way, we can avoid miscommunications and misunderstandings. * There's no absolute rule as to how one must write their roleplay. However, we do encourage that everyone must write their roleplay in a similar manner of writing an action and dialogue in creative writing. ** Good Example: She hits him playfully. "Stop it!" ** Bad Example: Name: *hits him playfully* Stop it! Ratings * KPOP Roleplay Wiki is PG-13. * Characters are not allowed to swear, especially if the roleplay takes place onscreen. If it is done offscreen, kindly censor out the swear words. * Characters who are not yet adults are not allowed to have intimate relationships with adult characters. * Intimate character relationships that are considered taboo are not allowed on this roleplay wiki. These include incest and student/teacher relationships. * Roleplaying of rape, self-harm, and other sensitive issues is not allowed. Discussions, however, of these sensitive topics in roleplays is allowed provided trigger warnings are included at the top of the page. * Sensitive topics include: mental illness, sexual harassment, religion, bullying, discrimination, et cetera. * Sexual innuendoes, references, and discussions in roleplays is allowed provided trigger warnings are included at the top of the page. * Sex and any sexual advances and extremely intimate interactions between characters must be censored, faded to black, and must not be roleplayed in detail. Multiple Accounts |-| Character= Character Policies General Rules * Characters must be appropriately named. * Characters must not be completely named after real-life personalities and after characters from other sources of media. * You can no longer change your character's name once they are accepted as a trainee. * Characters must be of your original creation and not a blatant rip-off of real-life personalities and other sources of media. * Characters must be realistic. NPCs, Major, and Minor Characters * NPC's include: CEOs, hosts, and judges (except in the case of inviting successful major characters as judges). * Major characters include: trainees, idols, and actors * Minor characters include: basically almost everyone else not mentioned * NPC's are non-playable characters. They are characters which cannot be roleplayed by regular users. Rather, they are and can only be roleplayed by the admin team. * The only event in which major characters can become minor characters is when you win in a wiki-based contest. Character Limits * The number of characters you may have depends on the user level you are at. * The only time when you can increase your major character slots is when you win slots in wiki-based contests. * The number of characters you create must match according to your capacity to balance roleplaying all of them. There's no point at creating twenty characters and not having time to roleplay them actively. * You can only have up to four characters belonging in the same entertainment company. * Each user can only have up to the following number of characters belong to the same group or sub-unit: **3-5 member group = 1 character **6-9 member group = 2 characters **10-13 member group = 3 characters * If a user has 2+ characters belonging to the same group or sub-unit, these characters may not have the same positions. Wiki Page Standards * Characters will be primarily addressed according to their stage names. As such, entitle character wiki pages with their stage names. * You may not create a character or group or sub-unit wiki page if the character or group or sub-unit has not been accepted as a trainee or approved for debut. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the page. * When designing your page (in the case for advanced coding), please observe aesthetics and legibility. * Your character, group, and sub-unit wiki pages must be substantial. They must be more than just a single paragraph and a photo. Word Bubbles * Do not use word bubbles which were not approved for fair use or without permission from the creator. * You may not create word bubbles for a character that has not yet been accepted in an entertainment agency. |-| Audition/Debut/Proposal= Audition, Debut & Proposal Policies Audition Standards * Write your character's name in its Romanized form. If it is written in any other character, we will not approve your audition until it is fixed. * For audition, use your character's real full name. No stage names for now and we will not allow fake names. Debut Standards Proposal Standards Stage Names * Characters must not have the same stage names. Try to check if any character already has a stage name you wish your character to have. * Characters must not have the same stage names as any other idols or actors in real-life, whether in the Eastern or Western entertainment industries. |-| Image= Image Policies General Rules * Please be respectful to the original artists. Do not upload any of their work if they have explicitly stated in their page that they do not allow uploads of their work in other websites. * Images uploaded must not have copyright marks, trademark logos, and watermarks clearly stamped on them. * You are not allowed to upload images which show nudity, gore, or violence. * You can only have a maximum of twelve images per wiki page, including gifs, and borders. This is to ensure that the images will not cause a delay in web page loading. Face Claims * Face claims must at least match the age range of your character. * To accommodate the concept of this roleplay wiki, all face claims must be, generally, Korean. However, we do encourage face claims that are of East (or maybe Southeast even) Asian origin, including biracial and multiracial folks. * Race-bending is absolutely prohibited. This is a KPOP Roleplay Wiki and the whole concept is based in South Korea and East Asia (predominantly consisting of Yellow and occasionally Brown people). As such, we do not want to see face claims that are blatantly Caucasian, Black, indigenous, et cetera in real-life. The only exception is when the face claim is actually, in fact, biracial or multiracial. * Face claims are first come, first serve basis. * A face claim may only be shared by a maximum of two users provided that it meets the following exceptions: ** One of the characters is a major character and the other is a minor one. ** If the characters are both major characters, one must be an idol while the other must be an actor. However, the idol cannot participate in any acting gig nor can the actor participate in any music-related gig. ** The characters (and the groups and sub-units associated with them) won't ever interact. They must never hear of each other. ** Images used must look slightly different from one another. This includes having different hair colors. However, they must never use the same hair colors. ** The character using the face claim is archived, no longer roleplayed, or the user has left. ** The user has decided to change their face claim. * You may only change face claim for one character twice. Any more than that is not allowed. * Should you feel the need to change your face claim, kindly notify an admin. * You may only change your character's face claim while they are still a trainee. Once they debut, you can no longer change their face claim. * You may only reserve up to three face claims at a time. Each reservation lasts for only a month. If, after a month, and you have not used the face claim registered in the reservations, they will be up for use. * You may only have up to two face claims that come from the same group and/or sub-unit. Any more than that is not allowed. * Face claims must be real-life persons. They must not be drawn, sketched, or painted, and must not be anime or video game characters. * Furthermore, we do not allow the following as face claims: yourself (it's for your safety), ordinary real-life people, Instagram models, porn stars, children/minors, and any idols or actors that have passed away. Inactive User and/or Character |-| Roleplay= Roleplay Policies General Rules * Try to stay active and finish what you started with your roleplay buddy(ies). Decency * Be appropriate in your roleplays. You need not detail your character peeing. * Don't take things personally and way too seriously. If your character, an idol for example, gets bashed for whatever reason, it is natural because everybody loves drama. * Please do not swear in your roleplays. We would like to keep KPOP Roleplay Wiki user-friendly for everyone. Relationships * Please be reminded that this roleplay wiki is PG-13. We aim to create a roleplaying community that is user-friendly to all. As such, all NSFW content must be censored, faded to black, and must not be roleplayed in detail. * Pregnancy of characters is allowed if and only if the character is already married. Violence * Any form of violence, whether it is done against others (roleplay of murder, beating, BDSM, use of guns or any other weapons) or to the characters themselves (roleplay of self-harm, poisoning, suicide, et cetera), is strictly discouraged. We can, however, give an exception for beating or getting into a fight if it is done tastefully and realistically. Substance Abuse * Roleplays of the character smoking, and drinking alcohol is discouraged, especially if they are underage. However, for adult characters, this must be kept to a minimum. * Illegal use of drugs is not allowed nor is drug-pushing. Don't make your characters' life too sob. Other Dont's * Don't do roleplays that violates our rating policies. * Don't God-mod and emotional-mod. * Don't speak out of character. * Don't control other users' characters. * Don't meta-game. * Don't break the fourth wall. |-| Chat= Chat Policies General Rules Users Without Characters Warnings |-| Activity= Activity Policies General Rules * We encourage everyone to stay active. * If you plan on going inactive for a while, kindly notify the wiki team, and use the appropriate inactivity template in your profile and character wiki pages. * All users with positions in the wiki (includes the members of the volunteer committees and the admin team) are required to remain either active or semi-active. Required Minimum Edits * Regular Users = 1 personal edits per week * Volunteers = 3 department edits per week * Chat Mods = 5 department edits per week * Rollbacks = 10 department edits per week * Admins = 15 department edits per week * Bureaucrats = 20 department edits per week Consequences * If you go on for several days without any edits or activity in the wiki, did not inform anyone from the wiki team, or posted an inactivity notice in your page, you will be subject to appropriate consequences. The following are the consequences for violating the inactivity policies: ** marked as user left ** archiving or deletion of character pages ** titles will be stripped off ** subject to demotion from your position(s) * Grace periods before consequences will be implemented: ** active users = four weeks ** semi-active users = six weeks ** inactive users = eight weeks |-| Voting= Voting Policies |-| Blogs= Blog Policies Category:KRP Official Category:WIP Category:Policies